GGAG (Greek Gods and Goddess Highschool) Ep 1: Aphrodite's Crush Part
by Princess SarahYT
Summary: Aphrodite just met this guy named Ares. She falls in love with him, but the problem is she's dating Hephaestus. What can Aphrodite do to solve the love triangle problem?


p style="text-align: left;"strongGGAG/strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"strong (Greek Gods and Goddess High School)/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongEp: 1 Aphrodite's Crush Part 1/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongBy Princess SarahYT/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHera: Hey, have you've ever wondered how it feels to be immortal? Never die, drink nectar, and eat ambrosia. You know stuff like that. Let me introduce you to some of the well-known gods, aka the twelve main Olympians./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAthena: Hey, Hera, can I use your hair clip?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHera: Sure! This is Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Strategic War. She is one of the best sword fighters in all of Olympus. Her interest are Owls, soccer, sword fighting, reading, and math. She's The most brainiest out of all the gods./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongArtemis Apollo: *Walks by* Sup!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAthena: Hey, guys!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHera: This is Artemis Goddess of Moon, Hunt, and Women's Virginity. She's a virgin goddess and proud of it! She's a great archer. Here is her brother Apollo God of Light, Music, Medical Arts, Oracles, and Wisdom. Just like Artemis, he's a great archer. He and Artemis are twins. Artemis is 9 days older then Apollo, though. They both ride a chariot, but at different times of the day. Artemis drives at night, Apollo drives at day. They're replacements of the original Sun Moon gods/goddess: Helios and Selene./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongArtemis: Oh, here comes miss popular herself. Walking down the hall-way like she owns the place./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongApollo: *Looks to his side* Yup! Miss beauty queen is coming her way./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: *Walks with hips moving side to side* Hey, my peeps! Miss me?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAthena: Looks like someone went shopping./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: *Shows bracelet* Do you like it? It cost a fortune/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHera: This is Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Lust, Beauty, and Desire. She's your average blonde, rich, popular, hot, head cheerleader. All the boys are head over heels for her. If she suddenly say she's thirsty, five boys will show up out of no where and offer her a glass of nectar. Anything she wants she gets. If she ask a boy to give her something, even his wallet, he will obey. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHephaestus: Hey, babe. I made the neckless you request for./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: Awww~! Your soooo sweet! *Kisses him in the cheek*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHephaestus: *Blushes* It was nothing./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHera: This is my son, Hephaestus. God of Black Smiths, Metal Workers, and Fire. He can make anything out of any source of material. He's a great mechanic! Sadly, he was one of the many victims that fell for Aphrodite's beauty. Hephaestus and Aphrodite are actually dating, but something tells me there is something off about their relationship. I mean I should know, I'm the Goddess of Marriage for Olympus sake!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong*Bell Rings*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSpeaker: All students, 1st period starts in 3 minutes./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAthena: Oh, I better get going! I got a math test I've been studying all night for./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongApollo: Yeah, I got to go to P.E. See ya! *Runs off*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: Well, duties calls. Science is waiting. Ta-ta!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWith Aphrodite 1st Period.../strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. Marble: Hello, class! I am your new science teacher for your Junior year, Mrs. Marble. If it makes it easier, you can call me Mrs. M./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPandora: *Raise her hand*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Yes, sweetie./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPandora: Mom, can I use the bathroom?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Of course, my dear./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPandora: *Goes to the restroom*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Today were going to divide you all into pairs of two for your science report on different ecosystems around the world. You and your partner will pick a pacific place somewhere around the world and do a report on it's location and facts./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: *Reading Godly Gossip Magazine (Not Really Paying attention)* /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: The left side of the class are the people who will draw cards on which ecosystem your doing your report on./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIris: *Raises Hand* Sooo /strongstrongit's anonymous?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Correct! Now you may draw your cards and pick a partner./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFew minutes passed everyone was paired up except Aphrodite and another guy./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Aphrodite, do you need help finding a partner?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: *Looks up from her Magazine* Huh?!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: You can partner up with Ares. He have a card./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: *Looks to her left* O.O/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAphrodite was shook to see a handsome, black haired, blood red eyes boy sitting while chewing gum. He wore a leather jacket covering his white plain shirt with black ripped jeans surrounded by his diamond skull belt. His image was so...Mysterious and kind of emhot /emAphrodite thought. He was your typical bad-boy. Something about him made Aphrodite felt different. What was this feeling was it love? emNo! /emShe told herself. She was already in a relationship, but Hephaestus never given her this feeling. Finally, he met her gaze they stared at each other deeply in each other's eyes. Her sea foam eyes sparkle. She knew he was the one. Being the goddess of love, she had advantages. /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: Children? Children?! CHILDREN!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAres Aphrodite: *Looks at Mrs. M* Yes, ma'am./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMrs. M: It's time to get ready for your next class! Get going I have another set of students coming in about five minutes./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAres: *Gets up from his chair* See you later, I guess./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAphrodite: Ok.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThey way he moves like he doesn't have a care the world! He was different from all the other boys that been head over heels. Something about him was rebellious, deadly, but kind of...interesting. That just makes Aphrodite want him even more! She sighed dreamily and goes off to her next class which was Swimming./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWith Athena 2nd Period/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCoach Hedge: *Blows whistle* Alrighty, kids! Were doing a swimming race, today. Who wants to go first?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPoseidon: OO! OO! Pick me!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemOf course/em, Athena thought. Poseidon is a great swimmer, but he brags about it! He's the God of Sea, so he always smell like salt water and fish sticks. He had blue hair, sea green eyes, and a cocky smile that can turn into anger and frustration easily. Athena and Poseidon didn't get along well. They'd always fight over stupid things./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCoach Hedge: Okay, Poseidon. Who else wants to participate?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMedusa: Pick me! I would LOVE to race./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemTypical!/em Athena knew Medusa only wanted to go against Poseidon because that was the only way Medusa would have a chance to hang out with him. Medusa was this mortal girl that thinks she's ALL THAT in a bag of chips. Medusa always annoyed Athena. Always calling her a nerd or a geek just because Athena gets straight A's! It's not her fault that she's jelly of her intelligence./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCoach Hedge: Okay, are you ready? Get set...GO!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongMedusa and Poseidon swam off./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSome people were cheering them on and betting whos gonna win. Athena just wanted to continue on her book about the different species of Owls. Now emThat/em will be entertaining./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongA few minutes passed by./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongCoach Hedge: It's a tie! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPoseidon: *Dries hair* Your a speedy one, aren't you?/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongMedusa: *Giggles* Maybe you'll have to find out./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPoseidon: Oh, if that's so. *Winks at her*/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemUgh!/em Athena wanted to vomit. This was worse then the Trojan War! Poseidon always had a thing with flirting with girls. Not only him, but so did his brother, Zeus, which was her dad. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongPoseidon: *Walks pass Athena* Hey, Owl Breath!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAthena: Sup, Fish-boy!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongAn hour passes and 2nd period is over. Next is lunch period./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongFind out more next time in part 2 of GGAG Ep. 1/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p


End file.
